The Black Rose
by RedCloudWitch
Summary: chapter 3 coming. Kimiko has turned evil due to a rose. Now kimiko has joined Wuya. What will happen next? RaiKim!Chap 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys thank you all for the reviews. This is my 2nd fanfic.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Desclaimer: I DON'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! 

**The Black Rose**

A wonderful day at the xiaolin temple, everyone has just finished training and everyone is tired and is lying flat on the ground. Everyone except Omi of course.

Omi: "come friends let us have one last sparring match"

Clay: "come on little fella, give us a break"

Rai: "We already had like 10 rounds already"

Kimiko: "I'm pooped"

Omi: "maybe you are all right, I shall have a short nap 1st, then we can practice"

Rai: "yeah (stretching) me too (yawning)"

Clay: "(snoring)"

Kimiko: " I am going to sleep ,too"

But unfortunately for kimiko, Clay was snoring to loud for her to sleep. Rai and Omi was already asleep to hear (they're sound sleepers).

So she decided to have a little walk in the forest. She found the same pond she and rai found.

She sat in the same willow tree and began to think.

_In Kimiko's mind_

_Sigh at a last some peace and quiet. This place is starting to grow on me, maybe because rai and I shared a moment here together. WHAT! (shaking her head) what am I saying, Rai and I are just friends we only like each other as friends. Why am I acting like this, I don't like him or anything, even though I did kinda like the kiss I gave him. WAIT! (shaking head again) what is happening to me why am I suddenly awkward when I'm w/ him (blushing). Oh no I'm doing it again, I'm blushing but why?_

The more kimiko thought about it the she was driven to sleep.

_**A few hours later**_

Kimiko woke up but surprisingly she had slept for 2 hour and its already dark!

Kimiko: "oh no, its late I must have over slept"

She quickly ran to the trees and headed her way home but something caught her eye. She began to walk to the strange object. It was a rose bush but that was not what kimiko was looking at. She stared at a peculiar looking rose that stood out from the rest. She picked it and began to sniff it.

Kimiko: "this smells nice, but it really is weird. Why is its color black when the others are white?

Ouch!"

One of the peculiar rose's thorns pricked Kimiko's finger. Kimko Quickly Let goes of the flower.

Her finger began to bleed blood red. She just ripped a piece of her sleeve and tied it to her finger.

But the rose did more than just prick her finger.

Kimiko: "that'll keep it from bleeding….why do I feel strange? Uh,"

She began to feel a major headache. And began to scream……..

_**With the rest of the gang**_

while kimiko was sleeping in the woods, the rest of the gang were worried about her and began searching for her.

Rai: "found anything yet clay"

Clay: "nope just some tree squirrel"

Omi: "( a tree squirrel on his head) AHH! Help there is a horrible beast in my head!"

Rai: "where could kimiko be?"

Kimiko: "(getting out of the darkness) over here stupid"

Rai: "KIMIKO! Where have you been?"

Clay: "We've been worried about you, partner"

Omi: "(still a squirrel on his head) kimiko you have returned. I am delighted that you are here, now

COULD YOU PLS. GET THIS MONSTER OUT OF MY HEAD?!?"

Kimiko: "shut up peep squeak"

All: "_gasp"_

Kimiko: "now if you don't mind I'm going to my room, so nobody better disturb me!( leaving)"

Rai: "what is up with her?"

Omi: "she must have her 'dot' right now'

Clay: "Well, her "dot" must be strong"

To Be Continued…

Dojo: "what's a dot?"

Cheena: "That's none of your business"

Dojo: "anyway, tune in next time on Dojo's hour"

Cheena: "what do you mean by 'dojo's hour' I MADE THE STORY!"

Dojo: "yeah but I'm the star"

Cheena: "Grr, (getting a giant eraser) take this! (erasing dojo from fanfiction)"

Dojo: "NO! I'm melting!"

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Cheena: "Thanks for the reviews guys"

Dojo: "(drawing himself to fanfiction) a little help here"

Cheena: "that's your fault you made me angry"

Dojo: "ok, ok I'm sorry"

Cheena: "I can't hear you"

Dojo: "I'm sorry! There I said it, now help me!"

Cheena: "ok,(snapping my fingers)"

Dojo: "(magically turning back to normal) thank you very much"

Cheena: "now on to the story"

**The Black Rose**

The next morning at the xiaolin temple, everyone was having breakfast. Kimiko had just waked up.

Clay: "morning kimiko"

Omi: "why have you woken up late? Usually raimundo wakes up last"

Rai: "Hey!"

Kimiko: "I just had a bad dream ok?"

Omi: "I understand you must still have your 'dot'"

Kimiko: "huh?"

Omi: "you know 'dot'"

Clay: "he meant period"

Kimiko: "Its none of your business, ok!"

Rai: "Geez, sorry Kim we didn't mean it. We were just joking around"

Kimiko: "whatever, losers"

Kimiko stormed out of the temple completely furious for no reason. Rai, Omi and Clay were left very confused.

Kimiko sat in the pond, completely angry at her friends.

Kimiko: "A Stupid friend, who needs them, they're complete losers, Idiots & pathetic boys. I don't need them I can take care of myself in fact I should be the one called shoku warrior not that dumb Raimundo."

_**Meanwhile at the temple**_

Everyone except kimiko was outside, lying down on the soft grass. Omi was thinking of the meaning of period, Clay was thinking of food & rai was thinking about kimiko.

_In Rai's head_

_What's wrong w/ kimko? Why is she suddenly acting like this? Maybe she's angry at me? But what did I do? Maybe she's not mad at me, maybe Clay was right. _

Just then Dojo came w/ the sheng-gong-wu scroll.

Dojo: "sheng-gong-wu alert! (to the readers) hey I'm finally in the story"

Rai: "but kimiko still isn't here"

Dojo: "then call her"

Omi: "oh, oh me I shall go and fetch kimiko"

Clay: "here lil partner take this (giving him the golden tiger claws)"

Omi: "thank you friend clay"

Dojo: "(super sizing) Hope on, the wu is in Philippines"

The others left for Philippines while Omi is heading for the forest to find Kimiko.

He was having a hard time trying to find Kimiko. Until he found the pond, Kimiko was there fast asleep. Omi came closer and woke Kimiko up.

Omi: "Kimiko wake up it is time to find sheng-gong-wu, Kimiko WAKE UP!"

Kimiko: "shut up Omi! Can't you see I'm sleeping, UH YOUR SO ANNOYING!"

Omi: "uh um uh the other told me to find you so we can find the sheng-gong-wu"

Kimiko: "figures, Whatever they must think that I can't take care of myself but they're wrong. Boys are such idiots" (sorry guys about this)

Kimiko and Omi were about to use the golden tiger claws when, A dark smoke began to surround them. Then out of a sudden Wuya appeared out of the smoke.

Wuya: " why isn't it a surprise to see you here?"

Kimiko: "shut up you old hag!"

Wuya: "feisty isn't she, I was wondering if you'd make a deal with me Kimiko"

Kimiko: "what kind of deal?"

Wuya: "The usual, help me and you'll be queen of the world"

Kimiko: "Why should I trust someone like you?"

Wuya: "simple, I can grant your biggest wish ever but too bad I don't have my powers."

Kimiko: "I don't need any help from an old hag"

Omi: "Come Kimiko let us go"

Wuya: "I could even change you fellow monks"

Kimiko: "If you said it that way, then deal!"

Omi: "Kimiko NO!"

Kimiko took the golden tiger claws from omi and teleported her and Wuya to the Philippines.

_**Philippines, Davao**_

Rai, Clay and Dojo were searching around for the sheng-gong-wu. Unfortunately Dojo cannot sense the sheng-gong-wu due to the strong smell of durian (which I really hate). Rai spotted something It was big and smelly…….A GIANT DURIAN! The others went near it and dojo bagan to sniff it.

Dojo: "This is it this is the sheng-gong-wu"

Rai: "this is the sheng-gong-wu?!?"

Clay: "Dojo uh partner ain't this to be to be called a sheng-gong-wu"

Dojo: "Are you complaining about **my **directions"

Rai: "Let's just take this back to the temple"

When Rai touched it, the sheng-gong-wu began glowing. A voice came across the other side of the giant durian.

Voice: "Raimundo I challenge you to a xiaolin Showdown"

Rai: "I accept your challenge, who ever you are"

Rai looked at the other side of the giant durian and saw…Kimiko! Kimiko had a big smirk around her face. Behind Kimiko was Wuya.

Rai: "Kimiko?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kuki: "Hi! Guys sorry it took me so long to update and sorry if it was messy, I had guitar lessons

With kiko"

Dojo: "Guitar Lessons?"

Kiko: "mom wanted the both of us to know more about musical instruments"

Dojo: "how come there are two of you?"

Kuki: "ever heard of a twin sister, Dojo?"

Kiko: "yeah were the same except that I'm older than her""

Kuki: "it was two minutes!"

Kiko: "the best two minutes of my life"

Kuki: "what does that suppose to mean!"

Kiko: "it means I am simply older, better and more pretty than you!"

Kuki: "1st of all its only two minutes, 2nd your IQ is only 5 points higher and 3rd WE'RE TWINS!"

Kiko: "So?"

Kuki: "why I 'outta"

Kuki jumping and beating up Kiko. Censored due to extreme violence and hair pulling.

Dojo: "Um, while Kuki and Kiko beat up each other, let's start the story"

**The black rose**

Rai: "Kimiko?"

Kimiko: "the one and only"

Wuya: "Kimiko is my new apprentice now"

Rai: "what did you do to her Wuya!"

Kimiko: "don't blame wuya, I only wanted to have a little fun"

Clay: "Kimiko, Where's omi?"

Kimiko: "We were talking here dummy head so don't disturb us"

Rai: "Don't talk to clay like that!"

Kimiko: "Shut up you moron! And start the showdown already"

Rai: "alright I'll use my sword of the storm against your Star hanabi"

Kimiko: "No thanks, I'd rather use my golden tiger claws"

Clay: "How'd you get that?"

Kimiko: "a little gift from Omi, what did you think we walked all the way here"

Rai: "the game is tag, ready"

Rai&Kimiko: "lets go xiaolin showdown"

The antire scenery changed. The beautiful mountains began to stick to eachother forming an arena.

Clay,Dojo and wuya were standing at tall rocks in opposite corners. Kimiko and rai were on the ground. Rai was wearing his shoku warrior armor and Kimiko was wearing her wudai warrior armor but now its color black.

Both: "Let's go xiaolin showdown!"

Rai jumped high into the sky and was about to tag Kimiko when she used some kind of fire shield to protect herself. Kimiko's fire has turned blue. Kimiko then teleported herself using the golden tiger claws. Kimiko appeared below Rai. Rai was falling fast, if he was going to fall he'll be tagged by Kimiko and lose the showdown and the sheng-gong-wu. Then he thought of something. He pointed the sword of the storm to the ground.

Rai: "sword of the storm!"

Rai flew way up in the air. Kimiko wasn't going to let him of so easily. She teleported herself again but this time she was on top of Rai and tagged him.

The showdown ended. The mountains went back to normal. Kimiko was shown holding all three sheng-gong-wu. Clay and Dojo went to Rai's side and helped him stand up. Wuya and Kimiko along with the giant durian left and teleported away. Rai just stood there, watching Kimiko and Wuya from a distance. He had no idea what curse took upon Kimiko and the power that surrounds her now.

Clay: "What intarnation happened to Kimiko?"

Rai: "I don't know"

Dojo: "Come on, (supersizing) Lets go back to the temple, I hope master Fung knows what's going on"

Rai: "I hope he does Dojo, I hope he does"

Rai stood there watching the sunset. Completely disappointed and frustrated. He wondered what will happen and If he can still be the best leader he can be.

**To Be Continued**

Kiko: "What happens next?"

Kuki: "you'll find out?"

Dojo: "can you make me a star on your next story"

Kuki: "maybe"

Kiko: "review plzz"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuki****: "HI! Sorry it took me a long time to write, I know ****your**** disappointed I hadn't added a chapter yet to Black Rose, Mid-term were really killing my free time"**

**Dojo: ****" here**** we go with the excuses again"**

**Kuki****: "Anyway, I read a book about writing stories and I had finally got over my writer's block"**

**Dojo: "****Finally (sarcastically)"**

**Kuki****: "Yes finally, anyway on with the show"**

----------------o--------------------o------------------o----------------o-------------

(The Xiaolin Temple…..)

Rai Omi and Clay: "The Black Rose?"

Master Fung: "Yes, the black rose is a flower of pure evil, I believe it appears to a monk whose heart has not yet been corrupted by the Heylin side."

Master Fung opened the scroll. It showed a picture of a man killing a serpent and

Omi: "But Master Fung, How can a small flower turn Kimiko into such evil"

Master Fung: "The Black Rose is composed of the blood of the Heylin Serpent, a serpent able to hypnotize anything to evil; A warrior killed this serpent by sacrificing the heart of an innocent, It killed the serpent, but the serpent's blood could not be destroyed. A rose plant was placed there and its roots absorbed the blood, unfortunately the plant has been cursed. The day Dashi became Shoku warrior; a monk discovered the plant and touched the black rose, she then became the evil heylin witch we know today."

Clay; "You mean-"

Dojo: "yup you guessed it"

Master Fung: " The black rose is the reason why Wuya became a Heylin witch"

(Wuya's Hideout) _a cave somewhere….._

Kimiko was gazing at a small village beneath the mountain. Her eyes showed hunger and her once sweet smile had now turned to a sinister smirk.

Wuya: "Admiring the scenery"

Kimiko: "Yes, When will we act?"

Wuya: "No need to act so rashly, we have all the time in the world."

Kimiko: "I want to act now, I'm ready"

Wuya: "No you're not, I haven't trained you yet. You must learn the art of Heylin Magic"

Kimiko: "Heylin Magic?"

Wuya: "A type of dark magic only a true heylin witch can master"

Kimiko: "I'm not a Heylin witch"

Wuya: "Oh yes you are, you have been a heylin witch ever since you were born"

Kimiko: "What? Explain yourself"

Wuya: "all in due time, Kimiko, all in due time"

(Xiaolin Temple……)

Rai: "Is there any way to cure her?"

Master Fung: "Yes, a white rose from the same rose bush the black rose is"

Omi: "Magnificent, we shall take it"

Master Fung: "It will take about a month to prepare"

Omi: "WHAT!!"

Rai: "Take anytime you want as long as the cure works, I'll search for the rose bush"

And with that Rai stomped out of the room and began searching for the rose bush. Clay and Omi were about to follow him when-

Master Fung: "Don't go, I need you to go with Dojo and gather the other ingredients"

Dojo: "what exactly are the other ingredients?"

Master Fung wrote down on a piece of paper the four ingredients:

**Ingredients:**

**The amulet of Jing-****lau**

**A feather of a flaming bird**

**The Jewel of ****Dashi**

**The Heart of a warrior**

He gave the list to Omi. Dojo super-sized and Omi and Clay went on. The moment they were gone Master Fung whispered so only he could hear.

"The prophecy must not be fulfilled"

**----------o---------------o----------o------------**

**Kuki****: "****Yay****! I finally finished"**

**Dojo: "Hey! How come I don't know the prophecy"****Kuki****: "Cause I only thought about it now"**

**Dojo; "You never tell me anything"**

**Kuki****: "Because you've got a big mouth"**

**Dojo: "Good point"**

**Kuki****: "Pls. Read and Review"**


End file.
